Question: What is the least common multiple of 10 and 18? Another way to say this is: $\lcm(10, 18) = {?}$
Solution: The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of 10 and 18. We know that 10 x 18 (or 180) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of 18 until we find a number divisible by 10. 18, 36, 54, 72, 90, So, 90 is the least common multiple of 10 and 18.